It all began that night
by Babybee61
Summary: Edward hasn't been paying attention to Bella foor six months. And he is drifting away, so when he goes hunting. She does something that she never dreamed of before. ONE SHOT ORIGINALLY. M CONTENT IN FIRST CHAPTER


"Thanks Emmett. I have been meaning to get Edward to do this for a few weeks, but it keeps slipping my mind, I suppose i was putting it off," i leant against the door frame of Renesmee's nursery. Renesmee wasn't growing as quickly anymore, in fact she was 4 now. She looked about 13 years old now. I sighed. She wasn't my baby anymore. She was my little girl. I had kept harbouring her crib so that i would never forget that period of her life. But i had had an epiphany recently. I had gotten rid of some of the stuff she was much too big for now. This was just another thing of hers.

"No problem Bella. Anything for my sister," he laughed. Unscrewing the bolts that held her crib together, i winced as he put it into the ever growing pile of iron that lay behind him. I sighed. Renesmee was with Jake in La Push, they were going to go for a swim at the beach. The treaty had been changed since Jake imprinted on Renesmee, and the Cullen's were given permission to come and go as they pleased in La Push. A lot had changed.

"Where is Edward anyway?" he asked, disassembling the crib further.

"He's gone hunting with Rosalie," i sighed, i had been hunting with Alice a few days ago, having just returned to a note saying that he had been hunting.

"Of course he has," he replied slightly bitterly. I frowned; Emmett usually had nothing bad to say about Edward, apart from his prudishness.

"Well, I'm going to get changed, I saw Alice this morning and she simply won't forgive me if heaven forbid i am still wearing the same outfit." I joked as i walked down the hall into mine and Edward's room. I sighed; even now it hurt to be away from him. Though he had been a bit distant lately... I slid open the doors and went straight past the silk dress, that had sat, untouched there for four years and to the skinny jeans. I had none left; maybe some were in the wash. So i turned around to the miniskirts. I chose denim one, which was short, but since i had become immortal, i had lost all sense of self consciousness and didn't care if what i wore was revealing. And the cold didn't affect me anymore; the world was my oyster, fashion wise.

I smiled at the reflection of my choice. The shoes were high and added two inches to my height. All i was left with was a top. The variations were hardly scarce. I picked a black sweater with flowing medieval like sleeves that trailed down to my knees. It matched my engagement ring. I beamed and left the closet that was better stocked than a mall. And back to Renesmee's room. Emmett had dismantled most of the crib now; he was going at a human pace, which was strange for Em. I leant against the wooden door frame once more. I sighed as he placed the last of the iron on the pile. I walked swiftly forward to the extensive pile. Pulling a large amount of heavy iron into my arms. Emmett looked up.

"Wow Bella, you're looking hot," he laughed, getting up and taking the remainder of the crib in his arms. If i was a human, i would have blushed to a bright scarlet. But i just smiled and went back into the hall, heading for the stairs. Emmett following in my path.

"Nothing on Rose though," i added smugly. Edward didn't think so. I sniggered.

"You sure you can handle all that weight little sister. I haven't forgotten how clumsy you used to be," he laughed at the memory. I remembered too, though it was very fuzzy for me. I remember Emmett bursting out into laughter when i told him that i had punched Jake in the face.

"And i haven't forgotten how many arm wrestles you lost to me," I smiled. Reaching to foot of the stairs.

"That was when you were a newborn. It's been four years; you couldn't take me if you tried,"

"Oh i beg to differ, and i think you do too, which is why you haven't even attempted to take me on since the Volturi incident," i opened the front door.

"HA! You wish. I could wipe the floor with you," he dumped the crib in a pile under the living room window. "Literally," he added.

"Ok then. Fine. You, me. Right here, right now," i threw the crib on the pile. He raised his eyebrows, and then smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Ok then. Name your terms," he crossed his arms, showing the thick bands of muscles around his arms. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ok, no weapons apart from those that are ours. So no using the iron to our own advantages," i added the bit at the end, not sure that i could trust him completely. He stifled a laugh.

"Is that all?" He frowned.

"And no breaking my house," i glared.

"1"

"2"

"3" We both yelled. And the fight began.

Emmett snarled fiercely, crouching down in an offensive position, i stared him down. He turned to pounce on me, but i moved out of his way. He careered into the ground, with an almighty clap. He got mud all over his clothes, i laughed. He growled. I narrowed my eyes again, venom pooling in the back of my throat. I crouched in a defensive mode. Grabbing some dirt and it stuck under my nails. I pounced on him, throwing the mud into his neck. He shook it off.

And so the rest of the fight continued in that fashion, he was trying to bring me down with his little finger, whilst i hurt him with my entire power. He threw me into a tree, causing the roots to leave the ground and be visible. I threw me for a minute, but then hid in the trees age old branches. I saw Emmett spit out some venom onto the ground. Then smiled, and looked straight into my eyes. I launched myself into his direction, tearing my shirt right down the middle. That caught him off guard, and i slammed straight into him, and then he slammed straight into the ground. He groaned. I pinned him down. My head towering over his and my hands restraining his wrists.

"You give Emmett?" he tried to move, i stopped him. Smiling evilly.

"Never," he tried to escape again, he growled in frustration. "Fine Bella, i give" he sighed. I smiled and slapped his cheek playfully. I got up and examined myself. My black sweater was ruined and my shoes had lost their heels. I groaned i had liked my heels. My skirt was nonexistent now. This had left me quite embarrassed. I heard a laugh from behind me.

"Go and clean up slugger," I suggested. I turned around to face the front door, walking at a human pace towards the living room. But i stopped, hearing a sob from behind me. Emmett was sobbing? I turned around to look at him. He had his face in his hands, knees to his chin.

"Emmett?" he didn't budge, "Em, honey are you ok?" i walked slowly towards him. He looked sad. "Emmett, what's wrong?" i crouched down to touch his shoulders.

"He doesn't deserve you Bella. You know that? You're way too good for him." He muttered.

"I don't understand? Who are you talking about?" i asked, trying to raise his head.

"Edward. Do you honestly not see what's going on?" he grumbled. I shook my head. He lowered his eyes.

"Emmett, sweetie, what are you talking about?" i asked, this wasn't like him at all.

"Edward's been a bit distant recently?" I nodded slowly, "When was the last time the two of you made love Bella?"

"Emmett, that's a bit inappropriate," i snarled.

"When was the last time?" he shouted. I had to think about it.

"Six months ago," i whispered.

"You're beautiful you know that Bella?"

"I'm a vampire, of course people think I'm pretty," i shrugged.

"Bella, I want to try one thing." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

"What is it? Can I help you?" i asked. He sighed.

"Please, just for me ok?" he whispered again.

"I promise," i smiled, showing all my teeth.

He took a deep breath, and then leant over to me. He placed his right hand onto my cheek, and put a stray hair behind my ear. I knew what was coming, I could still move away, but i didn't want too. I licked my lips nervously. I felt his lips touch mine and i closed my eyes at his touch. He was a gentle kisser, his lips seemed timid to my confusion. But then it all went passionate. Emmett pushed me lightly so that he was leaning over me. His body resting on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my cheek, working his way to my jaw line then down to my collarbone. I groaned with pleasure.

THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THIS WAS NOT EDWARD! NOT MY HUSBAND!

THEN WHY DID IT FEEL 10 TIMES BETTER THAN IT EVER DID WITH EDWARD?

I could feel his erection through his jeans, he wanted it too. I sighed with ecstasy; he nibbled on my collarbone, and groaned with delight.

"Not here," i sighed, with the little breath i had left in my body.

"What?" he kissed my shoulder.

"Not here, not outside," i kissed his lips softly. He grunted, and then smiled. He picked me up, supporting my bum, my arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed the front door open, but we didn't stay vertical for very long, we made it to the living room, before we collapsed in a sex fuelled heap. He pulled off my top, so that i was just in my underwear. Thankful that i had chosen to wear matching lingerie. I pulled his green top over his head so that he was topless. He fumbled trying to take off his pants. Surprisingly agile, like he had been waiting for this for some time. Maybe he had...

"Do you want me to stop?" he groaned. I shook my head.

"Never stop," i sighed.

I kicked my shoes off so that there was nothing to stop us. He groaned, with pleasure, brushing against me. I felt my pants go gooey, i ran my fingers through his curly hair, I kissed his muscled chest and i dug my nails into his back. He started to kiss my neck; again, i felt the deep tenor his voice erupt from his chest. He turned me around so that i was sitting on his protruding limb, so that i was in control. I looked down on him. Concern on his face, but mixed in with passion.

"What, do you want _me _to stop?" i purred, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

"No, but are you sure this is what you want?" I didn't answer, but kissed him again, wrapping my hands in his hair. His hands touched the small of my back, bringing me closer to his body, and the other hand in my long, thick, locks. I groaned. Things with Edward hadn't been like this for a while. Not since we had both been newlyweds. Emmett switched us around again, so that i was under him. He pulled down my panties, and unclipped my bra in one fluid motion. So that both of us were naked. I gasped, as i felt his hands play with me, my back arched with pleasure. My legs were spread out further so that i could get the most pleasure that i could. Emmett smiled.

"You like that Bella?" he asked. I nodded, as he got even more fluid with his expertise fingers at work. I sighed; i could feel the emotions bottling up as he got faster and faster. He started to suck on my nipples; they got harder than usual when his lips touched them. I pulled his head in harder so that his curls were tickling my chin. I felt his fingers enter me, and i groaned, as the tension began to overflow, not ready for an orgasm just yet. I kissed his neck, bending down on my chin.

"Come on Bella, come on." He urged, "Come on Bella, come for me. You know you want to," he urged, getting rapider with his finger movements inside me, tapping against the walls, harder and harder. I shook my head. "Bella, come for _me _Bella. Just let it come naturally," he whispered. He nibbled on my ear. Moving up my body slightly. I sighed. He tapped it harder and harder. Until i couldn't take it anymore, i pulled him closer to me and i let it go.

"Oh, My, God," i panted. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, trying to kiss him again. He smiled, his dimples standing out, making me want him more. He kissed my nose.

"Are you ready Bella?" he asked, softly. I nodded. He kissed me again, but at the same time, moving my legs so that he could gain access to me. I groaned, as i felt him enter me. He smiled, starting to grind his hips slightly. Pushing himself into me, so that all i felt was him, and the thrumming of my throbbing centre, trying to gain access to it, trying to coax more out of me. I leant backwards, so that i could take him in more, so to show that i was not afraid of him. He groaned, he started to go faster, harder and longer all at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his back, so that there was nothing to separate us from each other, so that we were moving in sync. I groaned as he touched my breasts and squeezed them tightly. I looked into his face, he was smiling with his eyes closed tightly, trying to concentrate on prolonging the delight.

"Bella, Oh, god. Do you want me Bella?" he groaned, showing that this was not all he could do. I groaned in response. That wasn't good enough for him, "Bella, I want to hear you say it. _Say _you want me," he continued. I tried to, but my voice was lost with the gasp that escaped from my lips. I looked at him, his eyes snapped open, "I want you Emmett Cullen," I said, between gasps, as he hit my spot harder and quicker, the tension building up in me again. He smiled at me, kissing me passionately once more. He did indeed go faster and was harder than Edward had ever been with me. "Bella, I'm going to come." His voice strained. I pulled him tighter towards me, nails digging into his back. I groaned, i felt it bubbling up again. "But come for me first," he added.

"No, i already did. It's your turn," i gasped, kissing his collar bone. He grabbed my hands and pinned them down to the floor, so that he was restraining me. He hit my spot again, and again, and again. It was nearly happening.

"Bella, come on. If you don't I'll make you blush," he laughed. I giggled nervously. "Come...On...Bel...la" he groaned between the hits he took, against my spot. Then it over took me, from trying to make this pleasure last. I felt it suddenly leave me, and climax. I sighed again. He kissed my right breast. Then bit down on it, hard. I felt him come inside of me.

"Yes...yes...oh god...YES! YES BELLA!" he kissed my neck, trying to prolong it. Then it stopped. We both stopped. He came out of me and rolled off of me, so that he was on the floor next to me. I sighed, still getting over this. I panted. Placing my right hand and running it through my hair. I laughed slightly. It had been so long since i had had sex. I just didn't think that when I finally did, it would be with Emmett.

I had sex with Emmett?

Why had i had sex with Emmett? I looked down at my engagement ring, and wedding ring.

What was Edward going to say?

I had had sex with his _brother. _

On the living room floor.

Right on the spot where we had christened this room, after the Volturi left, four years ago.

I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was overwhelming already. I had to get out of here. I sat up, grabbing my clothes, loosely throwing them aside. Emmett looked confused.

"Bella?"

"Get out." I snapped. Throwing him his clothes.

"Bella?" he repeated.

"_This,"_ I pointed to Emmett and I "_Us, _never happened, are you clear?" i got up and headed out of the room.

"But what if i wanted it to happen?" he challenged, pulling on his boxers.

"I'm having a shower, be gone by the time i get downstairs." I growled. Leaving him confused. I ran upstairs and started the shower. Throwing my clothes in a heap, that i would burn later. I put the shower on as powerful as it would go, so that i would not be able to notice the tears that would never run down my face. I don't know how long i sat there, in the pummelling water, until i snapped out of it. I went on autopilot. I quickly dried myself and ran into my bedroom. I got the biggest suitcase i could find, and started throwing stuff into it. Not bothering to even see what they were. Doing everything at vampire speed. To quicken things up. I threw the first clothes i could find on, hair dripping wet and a suitcase, which a human would not be able to carry, as it was half my size. Then it dawned on me.

Renesmee.

What was i going to do about her? Would she want to come with me, and keep me company during these lonely months that were sure to follow? Or stay here with her father, and her family. Her Jacob? All these questions were buzzing around my head. Then i stopped. I looked down at my left hand, seeing the beautiful rings that Edward had given to me. I slid them off, leaving them on his pillow, along with a note, saying i was sorry. I now ran to Renesmee's room, throwing some of her stuff into a smaller suitcase. Giving her a choice if she wanted to come with me or not. Certain i had everything, i ran through the woods, two suitcases in tow, holding them above my head, so that they didn't get dirty.

It took me minutes to get to the main house; i suddenly prayed that Emmett was not there. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme i could handle, but not him. I ran in the back door, having not noticed the storm outside until i was safely inside. I was greeted by a very confused looking Esme.

"Are you going somewhere darling?" she laughed, looking up from the plans of a future house. I put the suitcases down. And went forward in a daze, unaware of what i was doing.

"Where's Alice?" i mumbled.

"She's in the front room. Sweetheart what's going on?" she looked scared now.

"I'm so sorry," i whispered, placing my hand on her shoulder as i passed her, with my shoulder bag. She looked instantly nervous. I walked through to see Alice in the middle of a vision; i was worried by what she may have just seen. Had she seen something to disrupt the future as i knew it, or was it just about to leave, with possibly my daughter at my side?

"Alice, what did you see," Carlisle was flanked at her side, Jasper, trying to soothe her.

"Bella. It's Bella." None of them seemed to have noticed my presence.

"What's wrong with Bella honey," Jasper whispered.

"Bella is going to leave us," she mumbled, almost unintelligible, then snapped out of her vision, and locked eyes with me. "But i don't know why," Jasper and Carlisle turned their heads in my direction, confusion lined their features. I shot them an apologetic look, and then moved straight to the point.

"Alice can i talk to you for a minute," she beckoned upstairs, we ran to her room.

"Bella, why are you leaving?" she growled.

"It's best that you don't know. That way Edward can't read your mind and understand why," i whispered, toying with the strap on my carryon bag.

"I understand. I'm going to miss you terribly," she pulled me into her tight hugs. I looked over her shoulder, and saw her huge fireplace, flames dancing in the grate.

"And I you. But i can't stay here, not after what i did," i muttered. Walking over to the fireplace now.

"And Renesmee and Edward," she trailed off.

"Edward's not coming. He doesn't even know that i am going," i snapped, throwing my bag, which contained the clothes i had just worn, before the fight with Emmett, into the fire, incinerating them. I was covering my tracks. I had scrubbed away at the place where we had committed the dark deed, so that even i couldn't smell it.

"And Renesmee?" she asked.

"I am going to ask her, if she wants to come with me. She doesn't have to, it will be her own choice," Even though it would kill me to be without my daughter for this immeasurable journey that was facing me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but i have enough money in my own account to keep Renesmee and me afloat for a good few years, but i can always get a job too," i thought out loud.

"You both are welcome to come back here you know," she tried to reason with me.

"I have to say goodbye to Charlie first, what time is it?" quickly brushing that thought out of my head.

"10pm, he will still be up," she sounded sad.

"I will take the Ferrari as far as i can," i descended the stairs. Esme was dry sobbing; Carlisle trying to comfort her, Jasper was waiting for Alice, as she sped into his arms.

"Don't go Bella, I'm sure whatever it is, we can all work it out," Esme begged me, i grimaced, i didn't like to see her crying.

"Esme I _have_ to leave. I love you all, and will miss you a great deal, and i will try to send word when i can," i told her. And by word i meant, untraceable phone lines, and Morse code.

"I don't understand," she sobbed, "I thought that you were happy here,"

"I am, but something happened, and i can't be here anymore," i whispered. Carlisle nodded at me, flashing a grim smile. I moved onto Jasper.

"I'm going to miss you, and that kid of yours. You were both beginning to grow on me," Jasper laughed. I smiled at him. He pulled me into his arms.

"I am going to miss you too Jasper, but i did something really stupid, and i need time to forgive myself," i whispered to him. He looked me straight in the eyes, trying to understand why i had suddenly decided to uproot myself. I grinned a small smile, and he smiled back. He put down his arms from my biceps. I flipped my phone open. Dialling her number.

"Hey Momma, what's wrong," Renesmee asked. She seemed to know something was wrong already.

"Nothing is wrong honey, but can you and Jake meet me at Grandpa Charlie's?" i asked, pulling the suitcases in one hand and my keys and cell phone in another.

"Sure, we were just about to leave," she smiled, i could feel it. I slammed the trunk down loudly, and walking to the driver's side of my Ferrari. I sat in the seat, for a moment.

"Okay honey. Just wait for me there, don't go inside before me," I warned. She laughed and hung up the phone. I took an unnecessary breath and dialled Charlie's number. He picked up straight away.

"Hello?" a gruff voice replied.

"Dad? It's Bella. Can i come over tonight, i have something to tell you," i tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Sure Bella. I'll see you soon," i hung up the phone. And started the engine, hearing it purr to life. I switched on the lights and made my way back from the house, for what was likely to be the final time. I started to think.

If I truly loved Edward, then was it so easy to, theoretically, fall into bed with Emmett? Why did he seem so eager to fall into bed with me? And what was i going to do, now that i had betrayed Edward in the worst possible way. And placing my life, and possibly Renesmee's, into turmoil. I didn't even pay attention to the roads much, i had built in radar. How could i have been so stupid? Edward hadn't satisfied me in a very long time, but Emmett seemed to have satisfied me more. I shook my head; i had fallen in love with Edward, not Emmett. I had hardly seemed to notice that i had reached Charlie's. I turned off the engine, a patted the steering wheel impatiently.

I heard the Rabbit before i saw it. It was less than a mile away, and i could practically feel Renesmee's anxiety. What was i about to do to my little girl? Who had already given me so much? I got out of the car, and started to pace slowly, waiting for my best friend and daughter to appear. When they finally did, two minutes later, i was standing up waiting at Renesmee's door to open it.

"Momma. What's the matter?" she hugged me tightly.

"Momma is going to go away for a while." I whispered in her ears. Her long, curly, bronze coloured hair that went down to her calves. Her eyes watered.

"Why Momma? Why can't i come with you?" she begged, I looked over her shoulder to see Jake's face pained expression.

"Because you have people who love you here." I replied, wiping away one of her tears.

"I want to come with you," she begged.

"And leave Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose behind?" i tried.

"But i will have you, and Daddy," she smiled, i nearly choked.

"Honey, Daddy won't be coming with us," her face froze.

"Why?"

"Because Momma did something very, very bad. And Momma needs to get away. You don't have to come with me. You can stay here with Daddy, Jake, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Grandpa Charlie," i reeled off. As much as i wanted her to stay with me, i wasn't going to make her.

"Don't forget Uncle Emmett," she smiled. Good old Uncle Emmett.

"And Uncle Emmett. Sweetie, please, please try to make the right decision." I smiled at her.

"I am coming with you," she took my hand in hers. I kissed her forehead.

"I have your suitcase in the trunk," I smiled.

"If Nessie is going then I am too," Jake proclaimed. I thought so.

"Can you be without her until Edward get's back," i pleaded, he looked into her eyes, she smiled at him. He grinned.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well when he finds out that his wife and Child have disappeared into thin air, he's going to think i took her away. Show him this memory, which Renesmee chose for herself," I laughed.

"And then?"

"Make sure you are far enough away, that he can't hear you. Then call this number," i wrote down a secure cell phone number, that if traced, would go back to LA. He laughed. "And i will tell you where to go,"

"We have to tell Charlie," Jake said.

"Which is why we are here," I gestured to the house. We walked up the porch and pressed the door bell. Charlie was wearing his classic jeans and plaid shirt when i entered. He smiled.

"Bella, Renesmee, to what do i owe this very late pleasure," he laughed. We walked into the living room. Renesmee sitting down.

"Dad, Renesmee and I are leaving town," i said bluntly.

"What? When?"

"Tonight. I thought that you deserved to know," i smiled grimly, grabbing my daughter's hands, as she leant on my shoulder.

"Oh Bella. Thank you for telling me," he smiled.

"I will call every week, and send money when i can," I smiled.

"Bella, are you going to be safe?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Jake is going to be with me,"

"And Edward?"

"Here, looking after himself," i whispered. "Everything is going to be fine Dad, honestly," I smiled at him.

"Just look after yourself honey. And Renesmee, and Jake." He looked at me.

"You know me Dad, don't I always?" i laughed. He pulled me into a fierce hug. "I love you Bells,"

"I love you too Dad," i whispered. He grunted.

"You best get going. Call me when you can," he smiled. He hugged Renesmee, she started to tear up. I closed the front door and i we ran to the car. I could hear Charlie crying inside. I took a deep breath.

"Momma? Where are we going," she smiled, excited. I looked over at Jake, as he disappeared into the forest. I formed my jaw into a tight line. Then smiling.

"As far away as we can," I turned the engine on, and sped off into the darkness.

_**Emmett POV**_

I walked into the great white house on the river. I had left Bella alone. Not the best of ideas. We had made love at 8pm, now it was midnight. I had been running through the rain, trying to get her scent off of me, so that they wouldn't know what had happened between us. I saw the way that she looked at Edward, the light diminishing a little each time. She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what it was yet. I sat in the kitchen, my head in my hands. I could hear Esme sobbing in the living room, and Alice and Jasper talking upstairs. I got up fluidly and went to see what the matter with Esme was. She was leaning on the sofa arm.

"Esme? Esme what's the matter?" I stroked her hair affectionately.

"Oh Emmett. You missed her," she sobbed again.

"Missed who?" i laughed.

"Bella," she groaned. I was suddenly alert.

"What is wrong with Bella? Is she hurt?" i growled. I wouldn't be able to handle it if i had hurt her.

"No, no, no, Emmett. She's gone. She's left us. She wouldn't tell me why, just something bad had happened to her and she had to get away. She's taking Renesmee with her," she staggered to breathe.

If my dead heart could beat at all, it would have stopped again. It was my fault, my fault that Bella had left. My fault that Esme was hurting. My god. What would Edward do when he came home to find his wife and daughter gone? He didn't deserve her anyway. But the real question was, how was i meant to go on without Bella from keeping from going under, and trying to ignore what was going on right under my family's nose...

OOOOOOOOOO

**WOW, THAT'S MY ONE-SHOT. THOUGH THE WAY I LEFT IT, I COULD CONTINUE IT. THAT CAN BE A FUTURE STORY WHEN I HAVE FINISHED EVERYTHING ELSE. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**BECCA**

**XX**


End file.
